The Return of Negative Numbuh Four
by JET34
Summary: Negative Numbuh Four is back and takes over Positive Numbuh 4's! Will Wally's life be ruined forever or can his friends save him?
1. Escape from the DNK!

**The Return of Negative Numbuh 4**

_In the deep dark parts of the broccoli mines of the DNK, Negative Numbuh 4 continues to scrape broccoli…_

Neg. 4- Err, one day, I'm gonna get that Numbuh Four and make him pay for what I'm going through.

_Suddenly, the lone guard watching over him drifts off to sleep…_

Neg. 4- This may be my chance! If I can reach his ray gun, I could just blast my way out of here!

_He creeps up to the guard and easily swipes the gun from his belt…_

Neg. 4(whispering) - Excellent! Now I have the power to escape this world and get my everlasting revenge on Positive Numbuh Four! And I know just how to do it! (Getting louder with each ha!) Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Guard- Huh? Wha… Hey! Get back to work or… (Reaches for gun but realizes it's not on his belt)

Neg. 4- Looking for this? (Holds gun in the air) Ha! Now, put your hands up! I'm getting out of here and there ain't anything you can do about it. (Runs away fast…)

Guard- (Speaking in radio) Calling all units! Calling all un…BOOM!!! (Radio blew up)

Neg. 4- Ha! I blew up your radio! Now try to get some units while your in the hospital (Fires gun simultaneously) Ha! Ha! Ha!

Guard- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Neg. 4- I'm outta here! (Runs to original pool that kids came out of, finds it empty) Drat! All the water's gone! Wait, there is another…

_He runs to the demolished, old town hall building…_

Neg. 4- I remember that when I first made this civilization, I didn't need this building anymore. However, there was an old pool here when it tore down! I was the first to colonize the D.N.K. so only I knew about this. I wonder…

_He then runs to the back of the building to the back yard to find a big, rectangular pool…_

Neg. 4- Yes! It's still here! All right! Time to enter the other side! (Dives into the pool)

_In the KND Universe, bubbles emerge from the pool of City Hall…_

Neg. 4- I'M BACK!!!! And ready to ruin Positive Numbuh 4's life forever. Ha! Ha! Ha! Now, I have $9.00 in my wallet from all the allowances I stole from my minions! Stupid guards never asked me to empty my pockets Time to find a barber shop!

_Walks for about three miles wearing his hood over his head so to not be spotted and finds a barber shop…_

Neg. 4- Awesome! Time for a little cut! (Walks in)

Clerk- Hello. What can we do for you today?

Neg. 4- I would like to get my goatee shaved off. How much?

Clerk- About $7.50.

Neg. 4- (gives clerk the money) Here you go! Now let's get to it!

Clerk- All right! (Clicks on razor) BZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

_Five minutes later, Neg. Numbuh 4's goatee is completely off his face…_

Neg. 4- Thank you! Bye!

Clerk- Bye!

Neg. 4- Yes! My first part of my ingenious plan is complete! Now that I look like Numbuh 4, I can trap him and steal his life! Now I need to get to Sector V's tree house to begin phase two.

* * *

Hey guys! I decided to make a new story! Hope you like it! I will be updating Spiderman soon!

I don't own KND


	2. Breaking & Entering

Thank you for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it as much as Chapter 1!

* * *

_Negative Numbuh 4 runs about ten blocks down to find Sector V's tree house…_

Neg.4- I can't just enter through the front door or else I could easily get caught. I'll have to climb to his room.

_Suddenly, one of Sector V's roofs opened and a ship came out of it, then it flew away…_

Neg. 4- Excellent! Man, this is like my lucky day! Well, I better take advantage of this opportunity.

_He opened the front door and walked right in…_

Neg. 4- Okay, I better find his room before they get back or…

_Suddenly, Neg. 4 saw a shadow and quickly hid in another room…_

Numbuh 5- Hello, anyone here? Hello? UUH… I'm gonna kill that Numbuh 1 for making me stay behind instead of going on that mission. Ever since the tree house was stolen by those elves, Numbuh 1 tells someone to stay behind on each mission in case of intruders. How stupid can you get? I mean, come on!

_She then walks away to the TV room…_

Neg. 4- Crud, one of them is still here. I got to figure out a way to get to Numbuh 4's room and avoid her at the same time. Wait… I know!

_Neg. 4 then went to the front door and rang the doorbell, and then he went back to the room he hid in…_

Numbuh 5- Now who could that be?

_Neg. 4 sees Numbuh 5 walk to the door and then dashes into the TV room…_

Neg. 4- Phew, that was close. But I can't stop here. I have to go find Numbuh 4's room and stay there so I don't get caught.

_Neg. 4 then runs down a hallway as Numbuh 5 returns to the TV room…_

Neg. 4 _while running_- Now where could his room be? There's Numbuh 3's room, Numbuh 5's, Numbuh 2's…. AHA! Numbuh 4's room. _Opens door _Yes! Phase two is complete! Now, I just have to wait until Positive Numbuh Four comes back and I can trap him. Wait, if I fire my laser, it will make a big explosion. Plus, he can just get his other operatives in here by sounding the alarm. How can I trap him silently?

_Then, he looks around Numbuh 4's room and, to his luck, finds a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R…_

Neg. 4- Wow! Is this fate or just my lucky day? Whatever it may be, at least I'm ready to trap him. Now I wait…

* * *

Well, now what will happen when the mission's over? Find out soon!

Also, if you're interested, check my profile and take the two online polls I set up.


	3. Face to Face

Hello everyone! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but here you go! Chapter Three!

* * *

_Two hours later, the remaining members of Sector V returned from their mission…_

Neg. 4- Huh? Awesome, they're back! Get ready Positive 4.

_Out in the main room…_

Numbuh 1- So Numbuh 5, any intruders while we were away?

Numbuh 5- Negative, boss.

Numbuh 1- Great! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room.

Numbuh 2- Ditto! I got to get back to work.

_Numbuhs 1 and 2 leave the room…_

Numbuh 3- So Numbuh 4? Want to go play video games?

Numbuh 4- Heck yeah, prepare to be destroyed!

_From Numbuh 4's room…_

Neg. 4- AAH! Now I have to wait even longer. Patience, man. All will come in due time.

_Two hours later…_

Neg. 4- Come on! I mean, how many times does your girlfriend who you won't tell your feelings for have to prove to you that you suck at video games?

_In the TV room…_

Numbuh 3- Okay Numbuh 4, that's enough! I've beaten you 40 times out of 42. Now I want to do something else.

Numbuh 4- Fine! I'll be in my room!

_Negative 4 climbs up the ladder to his boxing ring, armed and ready…_

Numbuh 4- Who does she think she is? Quitting when I'm getting better? Oh well, I guess I'll go take a nap.

_He climbs up the ladder, and his thoughts fight with him as he climbs up…_

_-That's not how you really feel_

Shut up! I don't like her, like that!

_-Yeah, I bet so_

Stop it!

_-Come on, man. She's the only one in the house that doesn't know. It'll all be better when you do it._

Stop! I mean, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?

_-Yeah, but what if she does? You'll always have one best friend in your life._

You're right! All right, I'll tell her right after I take a nap.

_He is all the way at the top…_

Neg. 4- Hello, mate.

Numbuh 4- Huh? Who you are and why do you look like me?

Neg. 4- Uuh… Are you that dumb? Oh, that's right I shaved off my goatee.

Numbuh 4- Wait a minute, you're my opposite from that other universe!

Neg. 4- Bingo!

Numbuh 4- Well I don't know how you got out of that other universe, but I'm sending you right back. AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! _Charges at Negative 4._

Neg. 4- Oh, yeah? Take this! _Shoots him in the face with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. _THWACK

Numbuh 4- UUH! Nice shot, but it'll take more than that to stop me. _Charges again_

Neg. 4- When will you ever learn? _He jumps, avoiding the charge, then shoots him in the face again. _THWACK

Numbuh 4- UUH! Good…

_Before he can get his sentence out, Neg. 4 starts hitting him simultaneously with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., first his arms, _THWACK THWACK THWACK, _then his legs,_ THWACK THWACK THWACK, finally his chest, THWACK THWACK THWACK

Numbuh 4- Ouch, Ooh, Aah, Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh! _Falls down, unconscious _

_He wakes up one hour later and finds himself tied up on his ring by his wrestling ropes, unable to move…_

Numbuh 4- Wha… What happened?

Neg. 4- Hello, partner.

Numbuh 4- You, my nega-version! What have you done?

Neg. 4- Shut up, you! I beat you up and now you're all tied up!

Numbuh 4- Oh, yeah? Well at least my friends will help me. HE…

_Before he can get his call out, Negative 4 covers his mouth with duck tape he got from the wrestling ropes…_

Numbuh 4- -_muffles-_

_Negative 4 then removes the tape…_

Numbuh 4- OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

Neg. 4- Now shut up you! Or I'll make you keep enduring this pain over and over and over again. After all, I have plenty of tape.

Numbuh 4- Fine!

Neg. 4- Excellent! Now that you're all tied up, there's no way you can be with your team. That's why I came. I needed to trap you so I could take over your life as revenge for what you did to me.

Numbuh 4- Oh, yeah? Well it ain't gonna work mate. The people in our universe can tell people from your universe by looking at your eyes. HA! Didn't think of that, did ya?

Neg. 4- Yes, that's true. However, you're an exception. You glare a lot in this universe from what I know. So people won't be able to tell that I'm from the other universe. Ha! Ha!

Numbuh 4- Drat! Well it still ain't gonna work. I will get out of this mess somehow and then I'm gonna kick your butt!

Neg. 4- Ha! I'd like to see you try! But for now, I'm gonna leave to begin ruining your life, by stealing the three things you have.

Numbuh 4- What could you possibly ruin in my life?

Neg. 4- I'll ruin...

1. Your reputation as a strong guy.

2. Your friendships, and

3. Your relationship with Numbuh Three!

Numbuh 4- NO! Not that!

Neg. 4- Yes, and after I finish that, release you, and then escape, you'll be the most hated person in the Kids Next Door. No one will ever be your friend ever again! Bye! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Numbuh 4- No! You get back… _Negative 4 covers his mouth with tape again -Muffles_-

Neg. 4- There's nothing you can do now! AH! HA! HA! HA! HA!

* * *

Hey guys! Listen, I'm going to be at camps for about a month so I won't be updating a lot! This Sunday, I'm leaving. I will try to get this story complete by then, but I don't think I'll get Spiderman done in time! Just thought you should know! 

Also, check out my profile sometime and take those online polls I made. Only if you want.


	4. Negative 4's Plan in Progress

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Here you go, Chapter 4!

* * *

_He leaves the room…_

BLARE! BLARE!

Numbuh 1- Kids Next Door, Mr. Boss and a gang of other villains are robbing the toy store.

Numbuh 5- So, let's go!

Numbuh 1- Not so fast, one of us has to stay behind in case of intruders. And Numbuh 2, it's your turn.

Numbuh 2- Aw, man! Why me?

Numbuh 1- Because that's how the rotation goes! Numbuh 2, then Numbuh 3, then Numbuh 4, and then Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 3- What about you?

Numbuh 1- As leader of this sector, I have to go on every mission. Got it?

Numbuh 3- Yeah, all right.

Numbuh 1- All right, Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!

_The plane leaves the tree house…_

Numbuh 2- I still think it's a stupid rule. Oh well.

_The plane now arrives at the toy store…_

Numbuh 1- All right, team. There are five of them and four of us! Numbuh 3, you take down the Crazy Old Cat Lady. Numbuh 5, you take down Stickybeard. Numbuh 4, you take down Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's power chair. I'll take down Mr. Boss. ATTACK!

_Shots are fired and everyone is fighting…_

_Everyone except Negative 4…_

Mr. Fibb- I think it's time we destroy that little kid, Mr. Wink.

Mr. Wink- Indeed, Mr. Fibb!

_The chair's arms attempt to grab Neg. 4, and he runs toward the plane…_

Mr. Wink and Fibb- Come back here, kid!

_Neg. 4 runs into the ship and closes the door, Wink and Fibb pound the ship simultaneously…_

Numbuh 5(after beating up Stickybeard) - What is Numbuh 4 doing?

_Numbuh 5 runs over to the ship and starts firing at the power chair…_

Numbuh 5- Numbuh 4! Get out here and help me!

_She gets no response…_

_Numbuh's 1 and 3 defeat there foes and go to help Numbuh 5…_

Numbuh 1- Give it all you got!!

Numbuh 3- I'm trying! I'm trying!

_Suddenly, all three of their weapons ran out of ammunition…_

Numbuh 1- Oh, no!

Mr. Fibb- Time to finish them off, Mr. Wink!

Mr. Wink- Absolutely, Mr. Fibb!

_The power chair turns into a laser and is about to fire…_

Numbuh's 1, 3, and 5- NUMBUH 4!! OPEN THE DOOR!!

_Still no response…_

_The laser fires and the three operatives are fried, also the laser blew a hole in the plane…_

Numbuh 1- Come on, move! Let's get out of here!

_The three operatives got into the plane and flew away fast…_

Numbuh 5- NUMBUH 4! Where is that guy?!

_The door to the bathroom opened and Neg. 4 came out…_

Neg. 4- What'd I miss?

Numbuh 1- DID YOU NOT HEAR OUR CRIES FOR HELP?!!

Numbuh 5- Yeah, we called you five times!

Neg. 4- Sorry, I was in the bathroom the whole time.

Numbuh 1- That's still no excuse Numbuh 4. We needed everyone there to work their hardest. And you quit on what, a bathroom break?

Neg. 4- I said I was sorry.

Numbuh 5- That's not enough, man. You gave up back there. I saw you running to the ship. You're a disgrace to this team.

Numbuh 3- It's going to take a while before we can forgive or trust you again.

_Neg. 4 appeared upset, but he was smiling on the inside…_

Neg. 4(in his mind)- Excellent! They can hardly trust Numbuh 4 anymore! Part one and two are pretty much done. I mean, I didn't show my strength back there in that rumble and his friends don't like him now. All that's left now is to torture his crush. And I know how to do it! Soon, I will have my everlasting revenge on Numbuh 4 forever!

* * *

Hey guys! Once again, sorry for the delay! I was out of town yesterday and couldn't update. But I'll try to update more and more sooner! 


	5. Threatened and Torturing!

Hey guys! Sorry about the monthly wait! I was camping most of the time and barely got access to my computer. But now, I'm back!

**I should warn you though that this chapter does include some swearing!**

Other than that, please do enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

_About half an hour later, the plane returned to Sector V's tree house…_

Numbuh 5- See ya guys! Numbuh 5's gonna go relax for a few buhmillion hours, hoping these wounds heal.

Numbuh 1- Me, too! But, before I go Numbuh 4, make sure your ready to fight next time or we might just have to throw you out of here. Remember that being a Kids Next Door operative means working hard and pushing yourself, not cowering in fear and refusing to battle. Those signs mean that you are perhaps not worthy of being in the Kids Next Door.

Neg. 4- Don't worry! I'll be better next time.

Numbuh 1- I hope so. Otherwise, we'll just have to call up Numbuh 362 and relocate you to a different sector or possibly decommission you.

Neg. 4- I understand. Bye!

_With that, Negative Numbuh 4 went back to Numbuh 4's room to check on his "prisoner"…_

Neg. 4- Hello, traitor! Just thought I'd come to tell you that your sector doesn't trusts you anymore.

Numbuh 4- _angry muffling_

Neg. 4- Well, if you must know, I, or should I say Numbuh 4, totally chickened out during battle against the adults and most of your friends suffered incredible damage. Now they all hate Numbuh 4 and if he doesn't step up in the next mission, he'll be decommisioned!

Numbuh 4- _angry muffling_

Neg. 4- Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I must go torture your crush! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

_Negative 4 then left the room and headed to Numbuh 3's room…_

Neg. 4- Hey Numbuh 3? You here?

Numbuh 3- What do you want?

Neg. 4- Hey, listen I feel awful about what I did and hoped I could apologize to you by joining you for a little tea party. How's that sound?

Numbuh 3- Really? You hate tea parties.

Neg. 4- Well yeah, I know. But, I mean it's the least I could do after what happened.

Numbuh 3- Okay-dokey! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

_They both spent about 10 minutes getting everything together…_

Numbuh 3- Okay, Wally. Let's start!

Neg. 4- Fine, then!

_5 minutes later…_

Neg. 4- All right! I have a toast!

_They both raised their cups…_

Neg. 4- Here's to Numbuh 3!

Numbuh 3- AAAWWWWW!!!!

Neg. 4- She's a STUPID BITCH, SLUTTY TRAMP, AND THE DUMBEST WHORE IN THE WHOLE CRUDDY WORLD!!!!!!!!!

_Neg. 4 then splashed the tea into her stunned face…_

Neg. 4- I'm outta here! Sa-yo-nara, skank!

_Neg. 4 then got up from the table and left the room. As he left she heard Numbuh 3 crying uncontrollably…_

Numbuh 3- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_The alarm just went off…_

Neg. 4- Perfect timing!

Numbuh 1- Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!

Numbuh 2- All right, let's go! Where's Numbuh 3?

Neg. 4- Oh, uh, I just came back from her room telling her that it was her turn to guard down the tree house. Now, come on, I'm ready to fight!

Numbuh 5- Now that's the Numbuh 4 we know!

Numbuh 1- All right, let's move out!

_The plane left and none of the operatives heard Numbuh Three at all…_

Neg. 4(in his mind)- Excellent! My plan is nearly complete! I'll mess up the mission just like I did the last one, then I'll release Numbuh 4, and then jump out the window! He'll be decommisioned and out of here forever! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

* * *

Hey, once again sorry for the wait! What with scuba diving, camping, and visiting Washington D.C., I just couldn't get around to continuing my story. But Chapter six will be up soon! This time, within about a week! 


	6. The Truth is Revealed!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please do enjoy Chapter 6!

**Warning: There is some swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

Numbuh 3- WAAAHHH!!! THAT… JERK! I mean I know he always is being mean and cruel, but he just crossed the line! It's time to teach that boy a lesson!

_Unfortunately, Numbuh 3 hasn't realized that everyone else left on the mission…_

Numbuh 3- NUMBUH 4! WHERE ARE YOU?! _No answer _Hey, where is everybody? (_Thinking) _Oh, wait, they must be on a mission and it's my turn to hold down the tree house! DAMN IT! Now I have to wait until they get back.

_Suddenly, Numbuh 3 had an idea…_

Numbuh 3- Hey! Since Numbuh 4 just ruined me, I'll ruin him! Since they're away right now, I'll go trash his room and everything he owns! By the time I'm done, he'll have no more video games, equipment, or practically anything! That'll show him!

_Numbuh 3 then headed to Numbuh 4's room…_

Numbuh 3- I'll start with his collection of weights and gym equipment. _Picks up a dumbbell _Damn, these are heavy and they won't break if I drop them here. I know! I'll just throw them out the window.

_After throwing the dumbbell out the window, Numbuh 4 suddenly woke up, still unable to move and talk, wondering what was going on down below him…_

Numbuh 4(_in his mind) - Oh man! What the crud is going on down there! Is he trashing my room now? That's it! I got to find a way out of here!_

_Numbuh 4 started biting his way through the duck tape, in hopes that it would break. Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 kept trashing his room…_

Numbuh 3- Well, only three more dumbbells to go! Then, I'll go trash his collection of video games!

_Numbuh 3 threw another dumbbell out the window and Numbuh 4 was trying as hard as he could to break the duck tape…_

Numbuh 3- Hmm, these are both light. I could carry both these easily.

_Numbuh 3 just finished off the last of the weights…_

Numbuh 3- Great! That's done! But it's only a start…

_Suddenly, Numbuh 4 tore the duck tape in two, allowing him to talk just as Numbuh 3 was walking to the door…_

Numbuh 4- STOP! STOP! STOP THAT! YOU GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU CRUDDY BASTARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!! YOU COWARD!

Numbuh 3- _gasp _Has he been here the whole time? Ooh, I'm in gihugic trouble!

_Numbuh 3 climbed up the ladder to Numbuh 4's wrestling ring/bed…_

Numbuh 3(while climbing) - Numbuh 4! I'm so, so… _She just reached the top and saw him all tied up. _WOAH! Numbuh 4! Why are you all tied up?

Numbuh 4- Listen, Numbuh 3! You have to get me out of here!

Numbuh 3- Hmmm… So now you want my help? After what just happened, I don't think so.

Numbuh 4- What the crud are you talking about?

Numbuh 3- You mean you didn't just swear at me and splash me with hot tea?! How stupid do you think I am?

Numbuh 4- I didn't do any of that! I've been trapped here for the past three days!

Numbuh 3- You have?

Numbuh 4- Yes, Negative Numbuh 4 somehow escaped from the other world and was able to trap me in my own ring. Then he put duck tape on my mouth so I couldn't yell. But somehow, I bit my way through and was able to speak.

Numbuh 3- Negative Numbuh 4 escaped!?

Numbuh 4- Yeah, he said he was going to ruin my life until I got kicked out of the kids next door. So he wanted to ruin the three things that were dear to me, my reputation as a strong guy, my friendships, and my… err… something else. _He didn't want to tell Numbuh 3 that she was his crush._

Numbuh 3- What was that?

Numbuh 4- What?

Numbuh 3- The 'something else'.

Numbuh 4- Oh, it's no big deal.

Numbuh 3- Yes, it is. Come on, you can trust me.

Numbuh 4- Well, he said after he ruined the first two that he was about to torture… my…_gulp_… crush.

Numbuh 3- Crush? What do you… _gasp_…You mean…

Numbuh 4- Yes, you. Somehow he found out that I had a huge crush on you, which I still do. I guess that all that swearing that you thought came from me actually came from him.

Numbuh 3- So you would never swear or hurt me?

Numbuh 4- Heck no. When I heard all of that, it nearly broke my heart. How dare he say such rude things to such a pretty lady?

Numbuh 3- Aww, thanks Wally.

Numbuh 4- You're welcome. Now, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind GETTING ME OUT OF THIS MESS!?

Numbuh 3- Oh, right! Sorry.

_Numbuh 3 then cut him down…_

Numbuh 4- Oh thank you! _Then he hugged her._

Numbuh 3- You're welcome, Wally!

_Then they broke away…_

Numbuh 4- Don't worry, Kuki. He's going to pay for all that he's done! I'll make sure of it.

Numbuh 3- I know you will, Wally! And here's something for good luck. _She gave him a kiss on the cheek._

Numbuh 4- You… You just kissed me? Does… Does that mean…

Numbuh 3- Yes, I feel the same way, Wally. I've loved you since the first time we've met.

Numbuh 4- Really?

Numbuh 3- Absolutely! And when this is over, I'd love to go out with you.

_Numbuh 4 then grew puppy dog eyes and walked up to Numbuh 3. They then shared a long, first kiss. When they separated, the plane just arrived in the tree house…_

Numbuh 3- They're here!!

Numbuh 4- Quick, Kuki, go get the others! Negative Numbuh 4 is going to be here soon.

Numbuh 3-All right, Wally! I'm on it!

_Numbuh 3 then started climbing down the ladder…_

Numbuh 4(_in his mind_) - _It's time, coward! You're going to pay for everything! I'll make sure you'd wished you were never born!_

* * *

Riveting! I say this is one of my best chapters so far! I hope you feel the same way! Chapter seven will be here soon! 


	7. Final Round CRASH!

All Right! Sorry for the huge delay! Here you go, final chapter of The Return of Negative Numbuh Four. Please enjoy!

* * *

_The door to the ship opened…_

Neg. 4- Well, that went pretty well, didn't it?

Numbuh 5- Are you nuts!? Because of your selfish acts, StickyBun not only got away, but destroyed all of our weapon systems. You're a disgrace to this whole team!

Numbuh 1- She's right. Numbuh 4, I'm afraid you are just not fit enough anymore to be a kids next door operative.

Neg. 4- What're you saying?

Numbuh 1- I'm saying, we're going to have to let you go. Go gather your things while I contact Numbuh 362. We're sorry.

Neg. 4- Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes.

_While Negative 4 takes one way through the tree house, Numbuh 3 takes a different route…_

Numbuh 2- Hey, Numbuh 3. What's up?

Numbuh 5- Yeah, you okay?

Numbuh 3- Guys, you've got to help! It's about Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 2- Never mind that, Numbuh 3, We know.

Numbuh 1- And I'm contacting Numbuh 362 now. Hello, Moon Base?

Numbuh 362- Here. What seems to be the problem, Numbuh 1?

Numbuh 1- It's about Numbuh 4. He's not qualified to be a Kids Next Door operative.

Numbuh 3- NOO! You've got it all wrong! _Attempts to steal phone away from Numbuh 1…_

Numbuh 1- Numbuh 3!? Get off! It has to be done.

Numbuh 3- No! That is not Numbuh 4!

Everyone- WHAT??!!

Numbuh 2- Numbuh 3, how in the world is that possible?

Numbuh 3- Look, it's a little complicated. Please let me explain.

_While she explains the story to the other operatives, Neg. 4 arrives in Numbuh 4's room…_

Neg. 4- Well, mate. Times up! _Climbs to the top of the wrestling ring… _Huh?!

Numbuh 4- Yeah, for you! _Punch, Kick, Punch._

Neg. 4 (slightly unconscious)- But, how did you escape?!

Numbuh 4- It's good to have an extra operative around, isn't it?!

Neg. 4- Err, that girl.

Numbuh 4- That's right! Soon, everyone will know you're here.

Neg. 4- Hmm, yes you're right. But you did overlook one thing, mate.

Numbuh 4- What's that!?

Neg. 4- We're exactly alike. I know everything you know. All I got to do is wait for your friends to get here and I'll frame you.

Numbuh 4- What?! Err, crud, I forgot about that.

Neg. 4- Yeah, but while we wait, I could go for another round.

Numbuh 4- Bring it!

Neg. 4- With pleasure.

Numbuh 4 and Neg. 4(as they charge one another)- AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

_Numbuh 3 finishes her explanation…_

Numbuh 1- Wow! I can't believe he actually escaped.

Numbuh 5- Yeah, we should have known this whole time. Stupid!

Numbuh 362- Don't worry, Sector V. I'm sending a prison transport right now.

Numbuh 3- No!

Numbuh 362- What!?

Numbuh 3- We'll handle this as a team.

Numbuh 362- But, Numbuh 3…

Numbuh 3- I SAID NOOOOOOO!!!! END TRANSMISSION!!

_Screen goes blank…_

Numbuh 3- Come on, we got to go save Wally!

Numbuh 5- Huh?! What's her problem?

Numbuh 1- I don't know, but come on. We've got to save Numbuh 4. Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!

_They all run and reach Numbuh 4's room in about thirty seconds…_

Numbuh 1- All right! Hands up!

Everyone-_gasp_

_The four operatives see a Numbuh 4 standing and a Numbuh 4 grunting on the ground in pain…_

Numbuh 2- Numbuh 4! You're okay!

Numbuh 4- Yep! Just got done finishing off this negative jerk.

Numbuh 1- Well, guess I'll call Numbuh 362.

_Numbuh 1 walks away, Numbuh 3 runs to Numbuh 4…_

Numbuh 3- So, it's over?

Numbuh 4- Yeah, he's finally defeated.

_Numbuh 3 looks at Numbuh 4…_

Numbuh 4- Numbuh 3? What's wrong!?

Numbuh 3- YOU'RE NOT NUMBUH 4! _Blast from ray gun_

Numbuh 5- Girl, what are you doing?

Numbuh 3- That's not Numbuh 4! That Numbuh 4 doesn't have a kiss mark on his face.

Numbuh 5 & Numbuh 2- Kiss mark? _Gasp_

Numbuh 3- Yeah, plus my Wally isn't wearing a fresh orange hoodie since he's been locked up for so long!

Neg. 4- Yeah, well what are you going to do about it, bitch?

Numbuh 3- Err…

Numbuh 4- She'll…. do….nothing.

Numbuh 2, 3, 5- Numbuh 4!

Neg. 4- Hah! I'd like to see you try to beat me now, mate.

Numbuh 4- Oh, really! Kuki, give me your weapon.

Numbuh 3- Here!

Numbuh 4- Thanks, Kooks.

Numbuh 2 & Numbuh 5- Kooks?! Aww, how sweet!

Neg. 4- Just try, you're weak as is, you can barely aim.

Numbuh 4- Who needs aim? _Then, Numbuh 4 fires multiple shots around his room…_

Numbuh 4- Guys, get out of here!

Numbuh 3- But what about you!?

Numbuh 4- Just go!

_Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5 leave the room as shots are still being fired… _

Neg. 4- Mate, quit it!

Numbuh 4- NO! You are going to be sorry for everything you have ever done! And if that means I'm going down too, then so be it! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

_Numbuh 4 continues to fire as many shots as the gun will give…_

Neg. 4- AAHH!!! I can hardly get away!

Numbuh 4- That's right! This is for my teammates, my reputation, and my girlfriend! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

_Suddenly, Numbuh 4's room collapses off of the tree house…_

Neg. 4- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

_CRRRRAAAASSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

_Thirty minutes later, a prisoner transport arrives at a hospital…_

Numbuh 362- Don't worry, Sector V. Negative Numbuh 4 is heading to the arctic prison. Unfortunately, we're not sure about Positive Numbuh 4. We'll have to wait on that.

Numbuh 3- Can we see him?

Numbuh 362- Of course! He's right in here.

_All four operatives walk into their friend's emergency room…_

Numbuh 1- Numbuh 4- I'm (_sniff) _sorry we were not there for you.

Numbuh 5- Yeah, we should have been there for you! (_tear drop_)

Numbuh 2- Uh huh! Please get well. (_tear drop_)

Numbuh 3- WAAAAHHHHHH!!! Wally!

Numbuh 362- Come on, guys! We should let the doctors' work.

_As they leave, Kuki leaves flowers and kisses Wally on the cheek…_

_Two weeks later, Wally is still in the hospital. Kuki has not left there since. Suddenly, Numbuh 362 says the results are in..._

Numbuh 362- Good news! Numbuh 4 is back on his feet.

Sector V- YAAAYYYY!!!

Numbuh 4- Hey, guys!

Sector V (all give him a group hug)- Numbuh 4!!!

Numbuh 2- Oh, thank goodness you are all right.

Numbuh 1- Ditto!

Numbuh 5- Yeah! I don't know how long Kuki would have waited.

Numbuh 4- What?

Numbuh 362- She's right. Kuki has been here ever since your injury about two weeks ago.

_Numbuh 4 turns to Numbuh 3…_

Numbuh 4- Seriously?!

Numbuh 3 (blushing)- Yeah, you were hurt so bad and I wanted to make sure everything was all…_ Kuki was silenced by the lips of her new boyfriend…_

Numbuhs 1, 2, 5, & 362- Aww!

Numbuh 4- Thanks, Kooks! One more thing…(_whispering) I love you!_

Numbuh 3- (_whispering_) _I love you too… _and they share another kiss together.

The End

* * *

Hey! That's it everybody! I want to thank all the people who reviewed this book and I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I have made some polls about Cartoon Network. If you want to see them, go to and search under television. You might need to scroll down. Hope you like it. It's called Fall/Cartoon Network. Thanks again! 


End file.
